Operating systems, such as Microsoft's Windows '95, enable several applications to run at the same time, as well as to display a separate user interface window for each one.
Several software applications, such as Delrina's WinFax, enable displaying hand-written and other faxed documents. As described in the following excerpt from the Delrina's WinFax Pro user guide:
"Delrina Fax PRO provides sophisticated yet easy-to-use faxing capabilities for the Macintosh. With Delrina's Fax, you can send faxes to and receive faxes from any fax machine or fax/modem. You can quickly and easily send faxes from within Macintosh applications using the FaxWriter DA (Desk Accessory), or with FastFax. You can also automatically receive faxes, store them on your hard disk, view them at your convenience, convert them to editable text files, or forward them to another location, without ever having to print them."
Several OCR software applications, such as ExperVision's TypeReader, enable scanning a printed paper document and identifying alphanumerical characters therein in a process known as "optical character recognition". These applications also support proofreading tools which display the scanned and identified text, along with suspected erroneous characters next to the relevant scanned image, as described in the following excerpt from the TypeReader Pro user guide:
"The On-Screen Verifier is only available in the text view when the current page has been recognized and its page image is available.
The On-Screen Verifier is a pop-up window that displays the part of the page image corresponding to selected text.
This saves you the trouble of having to refer back to the hard copy of your document to see what was actually on the page.
When you use Proof to find and select a character or a word, the On-Screen Verifier is automatically displayed above the line containing the character or word. You can hide it by choosing Hide On-Screen Verifier from the Edit menu. When you've selected text manually, the On-Screen verifier is not automatically displayed. You can show it by choosing Show On-Screen verifier from the Edit menu."
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.